


scarecrow

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Loki Fanfic - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, loki being an idiot, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform, loki odinson x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: based on the prompt: “I was pretending to be a fake scarecrow and freaked out a kid and now I’m in trouble.”





	scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> took me long enough to post something halloween related hahah. hope u enjoy it!

“Where the heck is your brother!?”

Tony barges into the common room, holding a teary-eyed Morgan in his arms while he sports a mean scowl that, you have to admit, looks rather scary. You are used to the sarcastic, more laidback Tony; but it looks like when it comes to his child things get more serious.

Thor barely takes a second glance at Tony, being entirely focused on the screen in front of him. Thor and Bucky haven been playing MarioKart all day and you guess they’re not stoping anytime soon. Bucky throws a shell at Thor (to Princess Peach, actually), placing him 2nd and putting himself at the lead, making Thor scream in frustration and that’s when Tony decides he has had enough.

He steps in front of the TV, Morgan still in his arms and the scowl now has turned into a poker face.

“Jarvis,” he calls to the AI. “Turn off the TV.”

The screen immediately turns black and you hear the groans and complains coming from Bucky and Thor.

“C’mon!” Bucky says, throwing the controller to the cushions. “I was about to win!”

Thor finally turns to look at Tony and when he sees his face he sends him an apologetic smile.

“Ah, Stark, my friend. I see you are back from the Lands of Under.” Thor greets him, trying to lighten up the mood but when he fails he chooses to save himself. “Whatever Loki did, I must remind you, he’s not my brother.”

“Where is he?” Tony asks and both Thor and Bucky shrug.

“Tony, what happened?” you ask, trying to solve this once and for all. “Weren’t you going to be away for three days?”

Tony had informed you that he had a business trip in New Zealand and that he’d be away for the weekend, making him miss tonight’s Halloween party. But now he is back and he’s angry, looking for Loki and probably wanting to kill him.

“I was,” he starts. “But then I received a distress signal from my child.” He remarks, an annoyed tone in his voice.

“And how do you know it was Loki’s fault?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he gives you the most uninterested look. “He’s _Loki_. I just know it was his fault.”

Somehow, Steve helped Bucky and Thor turning back on the TV while you were busy talking with Tony.

The later notices it and sighs. “If you see him, send him straight to me.” He calls over his shoulder as he walks away from the room, heading to the elevator probably to go see Pepper. When he sees the conflicted look in your eyes he frowns and points an accusatory finger at you. “Don’t have mercy, imagine if he had hurt your child!”

The doors close and you run your hand down your face, trying to come up with a way to solve this and have everyone happy.

“Is he gone?”

You jump and turn around, coming face to face with no other than Loki himself.

“Loki!”

“_Shh!_”

Your mouth opens in a gasp and then you frown at him. “Don’t _‘shh’_ me!”

“Sorry, darling!” his eyes widen and he tries to reach out for you.

His arms wrap around your middle and he gives you his version of puppy eyes, which consist of him looking like you just told him that his stash of books is gone and cocking his head to the side; only adding to the adorableness.

“Loki,” you sigh. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” he says but you know him and notice the lie. He stares at you, blinking and acting hurt. But when he finally realizes you won’t accept that as an answer, he sighs. **“I was pretending to be a fake scarecrow and freaked out a kid and now I’m in trouble.”**

Classic.

“I'm not even going to ask why were you pretending to be a scarecrow but that _kid_, is Tony’s daughter,” you tell him, amazed by his lack of worry.

“I know, woman.”

“It looks like there’s going to be an actual corpse hanging around for tonight’s party,” Clint says out of nowhere, stepping into the kitchen to grab a glass of juice.

Your stare at Loki is harsh, trying to make him see he is dealing with fire. “Tony is angry. You made him fly all over the world to check in on his only child and find out she was being scared by someone he doesn’t tolerate.”

“It was an accident!” Once again, he excuses himself. “She scared me! I screamed too!” His eyes widen while he shakes you slightly.

Narrowing your eyes, you try to see if he’s telling the truth. “Don’t you dare play the victim card with me.”

Loki sighs heavily, actually, it was very dramatic; and this time, when he speaks, he avoids your eyes. “I cannot believe that not even my own girlfriend believes me.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, sunshine,” you say as you pat him on the chest, he rolls his eyes at the nickname. “So? What are you gonna do?”

“I was hoping you could help me,” he pulls you closer, his hold on your waist tightening and his mouth looming over your ear. “Distract the man for me so I can escape, at least for tonight?”

“You’re delusional if you think I’m going to do the dirty work for you,” you snort at his request. “And where would you go, anyway?”

“I can stay the night at Amora’s,” he shrugs his shoulders as if it was nothing.

The nerve of that man.

“Like hell you are,” you say and place your hands on his chest, pushing him away. “There’s no way you’re spending the night at your ex’s house.”

“Is someone jealous?” Loki smirks and you scowl at him. “You look very attractive when you’re angry,” his tone has gone down an octave, seducing your ears but the anger won’t let you cave in.

“And you will look very attractive when Tony hangs your body from the ceiling and blood drips from it.”

Loki has to refrain from laughing in front of you. Not understanding how the adorable pout on your lips and the gory comment can come from the same person.

“Aw, don’t be so morbid, my love.” His hands travel from your waist to your lower back, encircling and caging you against his body.

He starts kissing your cheek and then moves to your neck, nipping at it slowly and making you melt between his arms. You feel his breaths over your skin which makes you gulp and he notices, smirking as he goes back to your face and starts kissing it all over, leaving your lips for the end.

It has probably been around two minutes of making out when you open your eyes, remembering you’re still standing in the middle of the room and expecting to see Thor and Bucky playing.

You’re met with a brown pair of eyes, instead.

“Loki,” you say, patting him on the chest. But when he doesn’t stop kissing you. you call his name again and push him away. “Loki, stop.”

“Mhm?” He raises to his full height to look down at you confused, dazed, but when he notices where you’re looking at he turns around. “Shit.”

Tony stands a few meters away from you. His arms folded in front of his chest and the scowl is back on his face.

“You are so gonna pay for what you did, Reindeer Games.”

“Darling,” Loki says, taking a tentative step back while raising his hands and giving you a look that screams ‘help’.

This makes you smirk.

“Why don’t you ask Amora for help?”

Giving you an exasperated look, he waits for you to do something, anything, to help him but when he realizes you’re enjoying this he narrows his eyes at you and licks his lips.

“You will pay for this, sweetheart.”

Acting as oblivious as you can, you give him your most innocent smile and he growls.

“See you soon!” You say to him and walk away from the scene.

You hear the rush of both Tony’s and Loki’s footsteps down the corridor as you close the door of your room.

_Happy Halloween, trickster._

**Author's Note:**

> help me with a kudo and feedback :)


End file.
